I have No Idea
by Yarnball
Summary: [Ban X Kazuki ] It's my first time to make a story and auhm... Please bear with me and I'm looking forward to your comments...


One afternoon at the Honky Tonk... Hevn came in rushing inside and looked for Ban but she've seen him nowhere.

"Paul-san, Ban wa doko?" Hevn asked.  
"Shiranai..." Paul replied impudently because Ban again snatched 2 boxes of pizzas yet he hadn't payed his debts.

Hevn raised a brow and stepped out of Paul's place immediately and decided to find Ban using her car.  
Because she was really in a hurry, she didn't even noticed the Raitei behind Paul who's just washing the dishes for Ban.  
After driving for several minutes, she finally found Ban in the park together with... Ito No Kazuki (Kazuki Of The Strings)  
Ban and Kazuki was having a very serious conversation and they didn't notice Hevn approaching them. Heav heard a bit of their conversation about Kazuki saying;

"Ie Ban-kun... That alone wouldn't suffice your hunger for pleasure. I don't want to disappoint you"  
"Demo Itomaki!"

Hevn came out of nowhere and the 2 was really surprised. Hevn then told them that they should return to Paul to talk about a "VERY VERY DAMN SHITTY DANGEROUS JOB" (as always). Hevn then talked to the 3... (Ban, Ginji and Itomaki).

"Well guys... I have a job for you... And what would you expect? It's dangerous with a nervous chuckle"

"We didn't expect any easy job from you Hevn... It's alright" Kazuki replied.

"So what are the details now? How much would we get if do this job?" Ban asked.

"Hmn... The client told me that she'll be paying each of you as much as 20 MILLION DOLLARS"

"What? 20 MILLION DOLLARS!" The 3 excitedly replied.

"I could quit this job after having that money!" Ban smuggled.

"Well... Hevn-san... Would you tell us now everything about the mission?" Kazuki willingly asked wishing that this wouldn't be like the other jobs he took that made him blush a lot.

"Well... You'll be retrieving a Diamond Sculpture of "Mang Jose" named "Ang Babae sa Bintana" worth 30 billion dollars.  
You may find it odd that you haven't heard of the name "Mang Jose" unlike the other sculptors right?...

"Is it because he was keeping a low profile?" Kazuki said.

"Yes... You're right Kazuki."

-End Of Conversation-

The three accepted the job w/o any hesitation in their minds. They were all drooling except for Kazuki of course because he was keeping his poise.

"But auhm..."

"What Hevn?"

"You see... Ginji... You can't go with them in this mission."

"Why Henv-san! Doushite! Doushite! Why am I being discriminated here? You know I also need the money like Ban! But why"  
shouting like a baby in his chibby form that looks really adorable...

"I'm sorry Ginji... But I'm just being careful... I'm not thinking that you'll just be a nuisance... But... Our client is.  
is..."

"Dare Hevn-san! Dare!"

"It's Chien Lonfa... Your X girlfriend... I know you are bearing a grudge on her because of what she did to you..."

"Ok Hevn-san It's ok with me..."

"Don't worry Ginji you'll also get paid... But of course you should do some work... You have to be an alternate retriever.  
Is that OK with you?"

"Hai Hai Arigatou Hevn-san!"

She then explained the untold deatils to the three and reminded them that this job is... "VERY VERY DAMN SHITTY"

Kazuki and Ban planned for a night attack... a night intrusion rather. The 2 saw that the security was very tight. There are guards and surveilance cameras around the mansion... No one could pass through this w/o being squashed... Not even a mice o.O They had no choice but to remove every obstacle they encounter... (Obstacle refers to the guards etc.) Kazuki and ban were running fast towards the room where the Sculpture was kept and guarded. When they reached the Door Kazuki then said...

"Ban-kun... Are you sure about this? I have a feeling that I'll... "

Before Kazuki finishes his sentence off Ban cut it and said...

"Shut-up ITOMAKI, Why would I let anything happen to us? Especially to you! Don't you trust me! Damn I will protect you!"

Kazuki blushed as he heard Ban's words and bowed his head down.

Ban opened the door wide open and a big man about 7 foot tall was in front of the door. Ban called it Papa Bear

"Damn Sooo BIG" Ban said with a provoking tone..

The BIG man he called Papa Bear punched him like crazy and he git a little dizzy for a second.  
Kazuki immediately defended himself and Ban of course by using his strings and managed to knock the man down using his weaved cocoon technique. Ban grabbed the sculpture as fast as he could and ran outside together with Kazuki like having an elopement.

While running...

"Oi... Itomaki... Thanks a lot back there... I owe you one"  
"No.. It's nothing..."

Ban then stole a soft kiss from Kazuki making him blush

When they got out of the mansion, a bunch of guards welcomed them outside. The guards were carrying an AKS-74u.  
The guards started firing in command of Papa Bear who got his way out of the cocoon.

The two managed to defend themselves but a bullet also managed to breakthrough Kazuki's defense... The beautiful man was screaming helplessly when he felt the touch of bullet in his far right chest.

Ban rushed to him...

"What the hell were you doing Yarnball! I'm very sorry I layed my eyes off you! Damn I wouldn't afford it if you die!"

"Gomen Ban-kun"

"You don't need to apologize Yarnball... It's my fault... Damn Nuff with this... And please stop crying... I'll get you to the nearest hospital."

Ban carried Kazuki like a princess and rushed him to the hospital. He screamed at the nurses who weren't paying a ttention to them.

"Hey damn you! Look at my companion! Shit! Would you do something! He's bleeding here!"

Ban called the others immediately including Juubei... The first one to arrive was Juubei since he was very worried to Itomaki.  
The others came as Juubei finds a sit outside the operating room.

After several hours of waiting... The doctor came out with a sad look on his face.

Ban immediately asked him...

"How's the Yarnball! Answer me! Quick! Shit!"

"Wha? What? Yarnball? Oh! You mean the patient... Well... It's sad to say but he's in grave danger..."

"What"  
(Juubei was just quiet listening to every word the doctor says)

"Well you see... He lost a lot of blood... He needs to undergo blood transfusion."

"So what's his blood type!" Ban asked... Everybody was so surprised towards the actions of Ban.

"AB... We have the same" Juubei exclaimed.

"I would voluteer doctor... I also have blood type AB"

"Me too"

"The doctor was very happy and brought the 2 good looking man inside a room and took some blood"

-Transfusion Room-

While Ban and Juubei's blood was being contained in a blood container... They were having a conversation...

"Oi... Juubei... Are you and Kazuki.. "  
Before he finishes his sentence off...

"No... We aren't... He loves somebody else... I asked hima long time ago if it is possible for us... You know..."

"Well? What did the yarnball said?" Ban asked excitingly.

Juubei burst in tears and told Ban...

"He refused..."

- Grand Flashback -

"Tadaima Juubei-san!"

"Welcome home Kazuki... Auhm... would you mind if I take you out tonight? I have something to tell you... It's important"

"Sure! As long as it's your treat" With a evil look on Kazuki's face.

They arrived in a fancy restaurant and Kazuki's grew big. As they entered the place, a waiter approached them and led them to their table.

Juubei was looking at Kazuki seriously and the Yarnball was starting to blush. Kazuki the decided to speak first...

"Juubei... Would you mind if you stop staring at me and tell me what you are to tell?"

"Well... Kaz"

"Excuse me Madame and Sir... (Kazuki was a little bit annoyed because he was again mistaken as a woman.) May I take your order right now?"

They gave their orders immediately so that they can continue the unfinished conversation.

"Well what?" Kazuki said...

"Auhm... Kazuki... I'm your bestfriend right?"

"Yeah Why?"

"You see... If I love someone, I'd do anything for HIM and I'd risk everthing just to be with HIM and tell HIM how I feel"

"HIM? Who's HIM? and why HIM? Aren't you going for a HER?" Kazuki said with confusion in his face...

Juubei bowed his head and looked to Kazu-chan's big brown eyes.

"Haven't you noticed Kazuki? That HIM is YOU"

Kazuki was shocked and he was blushing

"I already know that I love you Kazuki since the first time we met in your mansion... "

"I see... Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Kazuki asked w/ a calm voice...

"I'm very sorry Kazuki... But... I really can't keep it anymore... I will die from suffering if I will'nt tell you... Sorry... "

Kazuki bit his lips softly and hugged Juubei...

He whispered to Juubei's sensitive ears...

"Juubei... Y'know what? I've always loved you too... but I'm inlove with someone already... Gomenasai Watashi no yasashi Tobari no Juubei... but... Thanks a lot for loving me..." Kazuki said with a smile.

Juubei gave Kazuki a painful smile... His tears we're falling from his eyes and accepted the truth willigly just to make the beautiful man happy.

- End Of Grand Flashback -

Ban somewhat felt happy because Kazuki doesn't love Juubei as much as Juubei does... but felt sorry later for Juubei because of the pain he is bearing...

"Y'know Juubei... I know how you feel... I feel the same way for him... I don't know why but he caught my eyes.  
And... I can't resist his charm... I love him too Juubei..."

"Good for you Ban... He loves you too... I can feel it..."

"Don't fool around and get a life Needle Boy!"

After the long day... Kazuki was out of the O.R. finally...

Ban was really relieved when he heard Kazuki was safe.

Kazuki stayed inside the hospital for so long and Ban insisted on looking after the Yarnball.  
He never layed his eyes off of the womanly figure of his beloved afraid that Kazuki would be in trouble.

After the long time of waiting... Kazuki was awake... finally! As he opens his eyes... He saw a blurred figure of Ban's face sleeping over the beautiful man's bed. Kazuki was surprised from what he saw and he was blushing...

In his thoughts...

"Mido Ban! What the hell is he doing here? Why would he watch over someone like me! Just Kazuki "

Ban's eyes were opening slowly and he saw Kazuki... Awake and ofcourse... BLUSHING! Ban was really happy the yarnball was awake...

"Oi! Itomaki! Why are you blushing like that! By the way How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ban-kun... Thanks for looking after me" Kazuki said while smiling shyly...

"No problem Itomaki... Auhm... Can you now afford to be a little tired?"

"Huh? What? Maybe... But I can't overwork myself... Why?"

"Oh... I see... So... Would you mind if I tire you a bit?"

Kazuki was so confused and he was blushing

"Tire me Ban-kun? Wha-What do you mean by that?"

Ban's face was getting closer to Kazuki's until their position was near to kissing...

Ban wrapped his left arm along Kazuki's waist and the right in the neck as he kissed the beautiful man passionately.  
Kazuki would like to free himself from Ban's tight and warm embrace but somewhere in his mind... He likes what they are doing.  
He is enjoying it... The beautiful man couldn't resist the taste of nicotin in Ban's wet lips... Kazuki then passionately returned Ban's kiss w/ another kiss. His hands was were lying straight on the bed holding into the bed sheet tightly as he moans.  
Ban started kissing the beautiful man's neck and he can't seem to resist the fragrant smell of the man imprisoned in a woman's body. Ban's embrace was getting tighter and tighter and they were both enjoying it. Ban looked at Kazuki's face and said...

Afterwards... Ban's hads where making their way to Kazuki's different body parts...

"Y'know what? We would enjoy this more if you had boobs Yarnball"

Kazuki's face was red and said...

"Stop it Ban-kun! Jodan jinai!" as he moans.

After a few minutes... their "SESSION TO HEAVEN" was finished.

"You really worked me out there my "Yasashi Hebi-yarou""

"Is it that tiring my lovely Yarnball?"

"chuckles I wouldn't say this If you hadn't asked but Yes... It was... Didn't your hand got tired touching almost every part of me?"

"Hahaha! I must admit my hands are a little bit tired but I'm telling you this hands touched the heaven. But auhm... You like it didn't you?"

"Who wouldn't "Watashi no Yasashi Hebi-yarou"" Kazuki replied in a shy tone...

"Expect a more pleasurable and tiring one next time my lovely Yarnball. You'll see..." Ban said with a grin on his face.

Of course! What would you expect? Kazuki blushed again!

"Sure" Kazuki replied with an evil and naughty look on his eyes face...

"And Yes! Before I forget... If you want this next time to be EXTRA tiring and EXTRA pleasurable you should follow my advice and have an implant. Be a woman for me..." Ban said with an evil and mischievous look in his face

Kazuki blushed again and hid under his blanket. After a few seconds Ban removed Kazuki's blanket from his face and kissed Kazuki passionately again and went out. As Ban went out of the room... He shouted aloud...

"I'M MADLY DEEPLY INLOVE WITH YOU YARNBALL!"

causing all the people in the area look at him.

After that... Kazuki blushed and fell asleep thinking of his beloved lover.

- END - 


End file.
